Stiles Snow
by cassiewright
Summary: Version du film le dixième royaume à ma sauce (slash.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski et j'habite Beacon Hills. Mon père est shérif. Vous devez penser que le fait de vivre avec un homme de loi ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours, et peut être avez-vous raison. Mais, il ne lui reste plus que moi à présent._**

**_Mon père est déjà partit au travail. Je déjeune en vitesse et je grimpe dans ma jeep bleu adoré, direction le lycée de Beacon Hills où je suis élève._**

**_Avant je passais prendre mon meilleur ami Scott, mais dernièrement, il passe plus de temps avec Isaac. Je ne lui en veux pas, enfin j'arrive à comprendre qu'il préfère rester avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi. Ils partagent le même secret : ce sont des loups garous. Scott en est devenu un par ma faute, Isaac pour supporter les maltraitances de son père._**

_**Moi, je ne suis qu'un simple humain. Quelqu'un de banal, un être normal…** _

- mais qu'est-ce que…

Le jeune Stilinski freine brutalement. Une jeune fille sortit de dieu sait où, est au milieu de la route. Stiles sort et va la voir. Elle s'est évanouit.

En vérifiant qu'elle est toujours en vie, Stiles s'aperçoit qu'elle est blessée à l'épaule.

Il devrait l'amener à l'hôpital, mais quelque chose lui dit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il la porte jusqu'à sa voiture et appelle la maman de Scott qui est infirmière. Il lui demande de venir chez lui. Elle lui répond qu'elle sera chez lui dans une vingtaine de minute, elle finit son service à l'hôpital.

Après l'avoir remercié, Stiles rentre chez lui avec l'inconnue, toujours inconsciente. Il l'amène dans son lit et la borde. Quelque chose le trouble chez cette jeune fille. Il avait l'impression de la connaitre, ses cheveux chocolat et son teint pâle, ne lui sont pas inconnu, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappelait d'elle.

Il sursaute dans sa contemplation quand la jeune fille se réveille.

- Où suis-je ?

- Beacon Hills. Tu es tombée devant ma voiture. Je t'ai ramené chez moi. Une infirmière va venir te soigner.

Stiles est fasciné par la couleur des yeux de la jeune fille, ils étaient turquoise.

La jeune fille pose une main tremblante sur la joue gauche de Stiles.

- enfin, je vous ai trouvé.

- techniquement, c'est moi qui vous ai trouvé.

La jeune fille sourit.

- Il est vrai ce que vous dîtes. Je vous rencontre, convient mieux.

- Tu me cherchais ? Pourquoi ?

Stiles passe au tutoiement car il se sent proche d'elle, enfin ils le sont car il est assis à ses côtés, mais aussi, il se sent proche d'elle différemment.

La jeune fille allait répondre quand la sonnette se fait entendre. Mélissa MacCall, est arrivée. Stiles lui explique la situation. Mélissa au courant de l'existence des loups garous, comprend la réaction de l'ami de son fils.

L'infirmière entre dans la chambre après Stiles. Il présente Mélissa, mais ne connaît pas le prénom de la jeune fille. Cette dernière sourit.

- Aslinn.

- enchanté.

- J'adore ce prénom. S'exclame Stiles.

Ce qui fait rougir la jeune fille.

Melissa fait sortir le propriétaire de la chambre pour soigner la jeune fille. Stiles en profite pour chercher de quoi manger et boire pour Aslinn. Ce prénom ne lui disait rien, alors que la jeune fille, si. Après le départ de la maman de Scott, il lui demandera.

Cette dernière descend au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Voyant le regard inquiet du jeune homme et avant qu'il ne se perde dans les questions farfelues.

- Elle avait bandé ses blessures ce qui a évité qu'elle perde trop de sang. L'épaule n'était pas le seul endroit de touché. Elle doit être blessée depuis plusieurs jours, même semaines vu l'état des plaies. Elle a besoin de se nourrir et du repos.

- d'accord. Je vous remercie madame MacCall.

- je t'en prie Stiles. Tu devrais prévenir ton père, l'école va l'appeler pour le prévenir de ton absence.

- oui, je vais le faire.

Mélissa part. Stiles monte un plateau garnit pour Aslinn. La jeune fille sourit en le voyant. Le fils du shérif rougit légèrement.

- manges, tu as besoin de prendre des forces.

- merci.

Stiles laisse la jeune fille se nourrir puis, il lui demande…

- Aslinn, nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés ? Pourquoi tu me cherchais?

- oui, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, mais plusieurs années se sont écoulées. Je vous cherchais, car le neuvième royaume a besoin de vous, majesté.

- majesté ? Neuvième royaume ?

Stiles pose une main sur le front de la jeune brune.

- tu dois avoir de la fièvre et délirer.

- je vais très bien Sævin Stilinski.

- tu connais mon vrai prénom ?!

- bien sûr majesté, je connais tout de vous.

- pourquoi m'appelles-tu majesté ?

- vous êtes Sævin Stilinski Snow, dernier descendant de la reine Blanche neige.


	2. Chapter 2

Dernier descendant de Blanche Neige ?

- tu dois couver une sacrée fièvre.

La jeune fille va pour se lever, mais Stiles la retient.

- Tu dois te reposer.

- je dois vous prouver que ce que je raconte est vrai et vous amener dans le monde de Contelia.

Aslinn se lève et prend son sac qui est près de la fenêtre. Ayant sa tunique légèrement ouverte, Stiles voit le bandage.

- comment t'es-tu blessé ?

- je ne peux vous le dire si vous ne me croyez pas.

Stiles s'en veut de peiner ainsi la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'assoit face à lui. Elle sort de son sac un livre.

- je vous présente Feriel.

Avant que le jeune hyperactif puisse dire quoique ce soit, la couverture du livre change et le visage d'un homme apparait.

- wow. Qu'est-ce que…

- C'est un livre magique. Le livre de la vérité.

- Je suis beau n'est-ce pas ? J'ai ce magnifique visage grâce à ma douce Aslinn.

- ne recommence pas Feriel, sinon je te rends à …

- pardon.

Stiles regarde cette scène avec incrédulité. Si ce livre parle bien, qu'il est magique, ça veut dire qu'Aslinn dit vrai et qu'il est le descendant de Blanche neige ? Pourquoi lui ? C'est un simple humain pathétique.

- majesté ?

L'hyperactif se rend compte que la jeune fille le regarde inquiète.

- comment est-ce possible ? Moi, le descendant d'un personnage de conte. Je ne suis qu'un gamin hyperactif avec trouble de l'attention, qui se mêle de se qui ne le regarde pas et se fait même frapper par des personnes âgées.

Stiles ressent encore sa honte de s'être fait taper par le grand père d'Allison, Gérard Argent.

Une douce chaleur sur son visage le sort de ses tristes pensées. Aslinn caresse sa joue.

- Majesté. Pourquoi tant de doutes sur votre personne ? Vous étiez un enfant si plein de joie de vivre, d'optimisme.

La jeune fille cesse sa caresse, Stiles se sent vide. Elle lui donne le livre.

- Demandez-lui ce que vous souhaitez et en l'ouvrant, il vous donnera la réponse.

Stiles réfléchit à la question, mais la seule qu'il arrive à formuler est…

- suis-je réellement le dernier descendant de Blanche Neige ?

Il ouvre le livre.

- moi Feriel qui détient la vérité, je vous le jure. Votre ailleule la petite fille de la plus grande reine Blanche Neige, est tombée amoureuse d'un humain à travers l'un des miroirs du temps. Elle a quitté le monde de Contelia par amour. Elle était votre arrière arrière arrière arrière …

- Stop Feriel prononce vivement Aslinn.

- grand-mère.

- c'est romantique cette histoire, mais pourquoi venir me chercher maintenant.

Aslinn prend la parole.

- Après le départ de votre ailleule, un régent à été élu pour diriger le neuvième royaume, celui de sa majesté Blanche Neige. Tout se passer bien jusqu'à une dizaine d'année. La nouvelle régente est cruelle. Elle s'est alliée avec les descendants des sorciers qui ont menacé le monde de Contelia. Les autres royaumes ont peur de ce qu'elle pourra leur faire s'ils ne coopèrent pas avec elle, sauf le roi Riagal. Le roi du quatrième royaume. Même s'il fait croire aux yeux de la régente qu'il lui obéit, il cherchait un moyen de faire de nouveau régner la paix. Il m'a confié qu'il gardait en son château un miroir du temps, et m'a parlé du dernier descendant, le sauveur de Contelia.

- moi, un sauveur ?

- oui. Vous pouvez reprendre le trône en tant qu'arrière

Feriel prend la parole.

- arrière arrière…

- Feriel stop. Arrière petit fils.

- comment faire ? Je ne suis qu'un…

Aslinn vient de poser sa main droite sur les lèvres de Stiles. Voyant son geste, elle l'enlève en rougissant.

- pardon votre majesté.

Stiles sourit.

- Tu as tellement confiance en moi, mais…

- quand j'avais quinze ans, je suis venue sur Terre, à Beacon Hills. J'étais si perdue. Un petit garçon est venu me voir. Même s'il était malheureux car il venait de passer une dure épreuve, il m'a fait le plus beau sourire au monde et m'a aidé à affronter ce monde.

- moi ?

- oui majesté.

- mais attend tu avais quinze ans, alors tu as…

- vingt quatre ans.

- tu fais plus jeune.

- merci majesté.

- repose-toi maintenant.

- mais…

- j'ai besoin d'accepté ce que tu viens de me dire. Laisse-moi cette journée.

- bien majesté.

- Stiles. Pas majesté. Et encore moins mon vrai prénom.

La jeune brune sourit.

- comme vous le souhaitez, Stiles.


End file.
